Différence
by Momolive
Summary: Fou, voilà ce qu'il était. Et pourtant c'était un artiste à sa manière. Les scènes de crimes était ses toiles, les victimes sa peinture et leur mort la touche final. "Parfait".


C'était bon, oui, si prodigieux, envoûtant, calmant, exaltant. Elle avait le don de me rendre fou. De me posséder entièrement.

Chaque goutte versée n'était que jouissance. Ce liquide carmin, coulant délicieusement de sa bouche entrouverte à son cou ? Un pur délice.

Oh et ses petits yeux écarquillés dans la peur et la douleur. La crainte de la mort, voilà ce que je lisais dans son regard. Ses cheveux collaient contre les briques humidifiées par le sang et la sueur, sans compter l'odeur d'urine dispersée autour de nous. Si je ne me dépêchais pas, ma compagne risquait elle aussi de se lâcher ce qui gâcherait le tableau enchanteur de l'endroit. Un soupir de bonheur m'échappa tandis que la femme à mes pieds pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, me suppliant de la laisser partir, qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne. Pathétique. Ses prièrent ne faisaient qu'augmenter ce sentiment de puissance en moi, de force, oui, j'étais invincible.

Je tenais leurs vies entre mes mains. Et quand leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, que leur bouche s'ouvrait avec désespérance, que des perles salées roulaient sur leurs joues et que la brillance autrefois présente dans leurs iris disparaissait avec lenteur pour laisser place à la noirceur qui floutait leur vision, laissant la mort les emporter avec alanguissement, je me sentais immortel. Je choisissais mes victimes et possédais le choix de vie ou de mort sur eux. J'étais tout simplement un dieu, aucun être faible ne pouvait m'atteindre, même la "justice" se prosternait face à moi. Mais contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, je n'étais pas un monstre mais un artiste et j'étais fier de mes œuvres, chacune d'entre elles était unique et exceptionnelle. Tuer était pour moi comme une forte envie de chocolat n'importe qui l'aurait comblée sans problème, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Mes exploits avaient rapidement fait le tour de mon pays, à tel point que tous me connaissaient sous le nom de "Grim Reaper" se traduisant en dieu de la mort, car oui, je côtoyais le dieu psychopompe de près, je tuais et lui prenait les âmes de mes victimes. Ainsi toute personne tombant sous mon jugement était sur du résultat.

Une nouvelle tirade de jérémiades échappa à ma nouvelle muse. Agacé par ses paroles, je claquai violement sa tête sur le mur sur lequel elle était appuyée, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et je ne comptais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Son visage était absolument méconnaissable, des bouts de cervelle coulaient doucement mélangés avec le sang et le liquide lacrymal de ma peinture. La moitié de son visage s'était retrouvé broyé par mes coups. C'était la trente-cinquième.

Un souffle fragile quitta la barrière de mes lèvres pour s'évaporer en petit nuage blanc dans la nuit calme et apaisante. La lune, elle, était ma plus grande amie, elle ne me trahissait jamais et lorsque le dernier souffle de vie s'échappait de la bouche de mes victimes, elle se mettait à briller d'une lumière aveuglante presque rougeoyante, comme ci elle profitait du spectacle. Qu'elle soit pleine ou non elle était là, avec moi. Je sortis un chiffon rouge et essuyai le sang qui cumulait à présent mes gants. L'air frais qui frappait mon visage, m'aidait à calmer l'adrénaline qui coulait encore démesurément dans mes veines. J'entrepris de marcher avec lenteur jusqu'à chez moi profitant du calme plat si rare en cette période de fêtes. Pas d'enfants courant et criant partout, pas d'adultes stressés et à bout par leurs tâches quotidiennes, juste le silence, même les voix s'en étaient allées. L'un des rares moments de répit et de calme que je possédais et chérissais. J'arrivai assez rapidement à ma petite demeure exacte aux autres lotissements alentours, c'est-à-dire confortable et accueillant. Par terre certaines affaires traînaient négligemment, attendant que je les ramasse depuis une éternité. Je retirai machinalement mes vêtements imbibés du fluide de vie de mon nouveau chef d'œuvre et les jetai dans la machine à laver. Lessive, assouplissant et celle-ci se mit à ronronner gentiment. Je fis glisser le rideau de douche et tournai le robinet, laissant ainsi l'eau couler avec douceur sur mon corps endoloris, retraçant mes faibles muscles, couvrant les petites larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

"Et merde !"

Mon cri résonna dans toute la pièce, ricochant contre les murs. J'avais à nouveau craqué, mes pulsions meurtrières m'avaient rattrapé. Pourtant j'étais sûr de pouvoir tenir, devenir sobre de cette terrible envie, mais cette drogue était trop douce, trop savoureuse, juste trop tentante. Mes jouets étaient à porté de main et pourtant si inaccessibles. Cette sensation était frustrante et cette frustration n'avait fait qu'accroitre mes envies que je tentais désespérément de réprimer.

Je pris d'un geste maladroit le gant de toilette en crin et entrepris des mouvements rapides et appuyés sur ma pauvre peau. Des plaques rouges commencèrent à joncher mon corps. Mes sanglots redoublaient et ne semblaient vouloir se stopper en si bon chemin. Mon cœur battait fiévreusement dans ma cage thoracique, si fort, qu'il semblait vouloir s'en échapper à toute hâte. Mes pensées se troublèrent, les larmes brouillaient ma vision et les cris de mes victimes semblaient me revenir en pleine face. Je relevai les yeux et un horrible frisson parcouru mon corps, du bout de mes orteils à la pointe de mes cheveux. Le carrelage était froid sous mon touché et la femme en face de moi en était le parfait contraste. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux verts virant vers le kaki se tenait assise contre le mur. Elle ouvrit ses bras m'invitant à la rejoindre dans une étreinte réconfortante et rassurante. Je m'agrippai brusquement au lavabo et manquai de tomber plus d'une fois en sortant précipitamment de la douche, ne prenant pas la peine de couvrir mon corps nu. Je serrai fermement la jeune femme contre moi. Mon visage se logea au creux de son cou, j'humais son odeur avec passion, celle-ci me fit presque immédiatement l'effet d'un endorphine, calmant instantanément l'horrible douleur qui irradiait de mon cœur. Elle était mon médicament, plus puissante et envoûtante que ces horribles pulsions. Sa taille était si fine et ses petits doigts qui s'engouffraient dans mes cheveux encore trempés semblaient si exquis. Ses petites joues rosies la rendaient si mignonne. Tout en elle m'apaisait, elle était ma drogue et mon traitement, celle que j'aimais et haïssais, ma moitié tout simplement. Je l'avais rencontrée dans une ruelle en pleine nuit. Ce soir là, la nuit était tendre et accueillante, et pourtant, mon corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Quelque chose se tramait, je ne savais pas quoi et ça me rendait fou. Ne pas connaître à l'avance les coups de mon adversaire ne faisaient que me stresser au plus haut point. Et c'est à peine quelques minutes plus tard que je l'avais rencontrée pour la première fois. Dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée, derrière une boîte de nuit. L'odeur de putréfaction, de sexe et d'urine était étouffante, et dans un coin de cette poubelle mon petit ange se faisait agresser par un ivrogne en manque. Son petit nez retroussé dans le dégout et ses yeux ronds écarquillés remplis de larmes ont eu raison de moi. Elle était si petite et démunie face à ce singe. C'était la première fois que mon cœur vide se remplissait d'émotions sans même qu'une goutte de sang ne se verse. À ce moment précis, je savais que je venais de trouver mon trésor, mon eldorado dans ce monde souillé par la société mensongère. Et moi, l'être incongru que j'étais avait le droit à ma part de bonheur, elle serait à moi de gré ou de force. Et pour la posséder, il me fallait la protéger.

Ce jour là, elle avait dormi chez moi. L'ivrogne ? Il ne risquait pas de recommencer, le coma saurait le calmer, c'est une certitude.

Au fil des jours, des mois et enfin des années, les sentiments que j'éprouvais, si nouveaux pour moi s'amplifièrent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me devienne indispensable. Et savoir que malgré mon "problème" elle était restée et essayait de me soutenir dans mes moments de folie, ne pouvait que faire brûler mon cœur d'un feu ardent. Je me souviens si bien du jour ou elle avait découvert mon secret, ou ses petites mains tremblaient contre le couteau de boucher, ou elle me menaçait avec ses yeux olive et ses joues rougies. J'avais mal, mal de voir qu'elle avait peur, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, elle comptait bien trop pour moi.

Je me souviens être tombé au sol, mes genoux cédant sous le choc ne pouvant ainsi plus supporter mon poids. Elle allait m'abandonner, me dénoncer à la police et que pouvais-je faire ? La tuer ? Non, ça m'était physiquement et mentalement impossible. Je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Je n'étais pas fait pour elle, j'étais un monstre. Une épave des plus répugnantes. Mes longs bras encerclèrent mes épaules pris de soubresauts causé par mes sanglots frénétiques. Les larmes coulaient d'elles mêmes, refusant de se stopper. Tout le stress accumulé se déversait d'un coup, tel un ouragan, détruisant tout sur son passage.

"S'il-te-plaît, ne me hais pas, je t'en supplie. Je, j'étais clean, je te jure. Mais ces voix, elles ne me lâchaient plus, c'était insupportable. Elles devaient se taire, ça devait cesser." bégayai-je.

Ma respiration s'attela, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer, de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de mon corps, mes membres fourmillèrent, mon battement cardiaque était plus rapide, plus fort et irrégulier que d'habitude. Mes pensées étaient embrumées, je n'arrivais plus à penser normalement. Mon corps entier était en surcharge. Cette sensation était si stressante, désagréable, horrible. La description même d'une crise d'angoisse. Ma main prit place au niveau de ma poitrine et je m'y agrippai désespérément.

Je me souviens encore de toutes ces sensations et rien que le fait de repenser à ça me donne d'horribles sueurs froides. Mais je me rappelle de la force à laquelle le petit corps de mon ange s'est écrasé contre le mien, le baisé passionné qu'elle m'avait offert avec finesse, la douceur de ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle aussi pleurait et je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas réellement pourquoi et pourtant ses mots ont raisonné en moi comme des échos, ricochant d'un bout à l'autre dans ma boîte crânienne, ne faisant qu'augmenter ses tremblements. Elle était bien trop douce pour moi, je ne la méritais pas.

"Je ne compte pas partir. Je t'aime mais sache que tes actes sont... inhumains. Tu dois stopper tout ça. Tu dois arrêter de tuer. Tu ne peux pas prendre leur vie comme bon te semble. Ça va être dur, mais nous allons le faire. Tu n'es plus seul. Je serais avec toi, nous traverserons cette épreuve, ensemble. Tu as le droit de vivre Justin. N'en doute pas."

Ce soir là, j'avais énormément pleuré. Grâce à elle je suis resté clean pendant six mois environ. Chaque jour, elle faisait en sorte que je prenne mes médicaments, antidépresseurs sous le nom de Déroxat et antipsychotique nommé Clozapine et du Norset pour mes troubles du sommeil, qu'elle avait réclamés auprès de son père médecin, et participé à des séances de psychothérapie, toutes plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres. Elle restait à mes côtés lors de mes crises et me consolait lorsque je reprenais raison. Elle était l'incarnation même de la bonté, la délicatesse, la pureté, la générosité, la grâce, l'indulgence. Elle était juste parfaite. C'était un ange, mon ange.

Assis à même le sol, je la soulevai avec le plus de douceur possible et la positionnai sur mes genoux, enveloppant sa taille dans mes bras. C'était ma poupée de verre, mon trésor ultime et je n'étais même pas apte à la protéger et prendre soin d'elle correctement. Mes grognements s'amplifièrent, j'engouffrai mon visage à la jonction de sa joue et de son épaule, humant avec délice et passion son parfum. Sa peau autre fois torride était à présent frigide à mes touchés.

Il y a quelque jours, j'avais fait une crise bien plus violente qu'habituellement. Les comprimés de clozapine me manquaient et je dois avouer ne pas avoir voulu en racheter et supporter le regard insistant et tranchant de la pharmacienne, si ce n'est que pour ensuite réprimer l'envie de lui planter son foutu stylo dans les yeux et arracher sa langue à mains nues, une fois m'avait largement suffit. Au début, les voix, qui s'étaient tues depuis des mois étaient revenues, plus fortes et déterminées que jamais à me faire succomber, me laissant ainsi de magnifiques et insupportables migraines, me rendant totalement fastidieux et exécrable. Les voix ne cessaient de me répéter une seule et même chose "tue, fais couler leur sang, fais leur payer leurs paroles" alors pour remplir leurs envies de sang, je devais agir sans blesser qui que ce soit, ce qui s'avérait être une tâche ardue. Je me souviens avoir fouillé désespérément toute la maison à la recherche de mon couteau fétiche, caché par ma merveilleuse petite amie pour être sûr que je ne recommence pas en cachette les meurtres, un couteau japonais miyabi 5000fcd Gyutoh, d'une longueur de seize cm, disposant d'une lame à fil recourbé en acier MicroCarbide, possédant un tranchant et une fonctionnalité d'exception. Chaque couteau de la gamme Miyabi était une pièce unique dont le tranchant de la lame (Katana Edge) signait la perfection japonaise. Il était parfait et je me refusais de verser une goutte de sang sans lui. L'arme de mon premier crime. Et il était là, bloqué sous les lattes de notre lit, attendant patiemment son maître. Le coin de mes lèvres se redressèrent en un sourire désaxé, alors qu'un fou rire s'échappait de ma cavité buccale. "Venge toi !". Leurs paroles étaient déformées, comme si des hommes, des femmes et des enfants s'exclamaient, en cœur, emplis à une énorme douleur. "Ils doivent payer !", "Fais les souffrir !". Et leur déblatérations continuèrent, ne se stoppant qu'au seul et unique instant ou la lame pénétra ma chaire, prenant contact avec mon sang. D'un pas chancelant, je déboulai dans le salon, renversant tout objet sur mon passage. Table, chaises, fauteuils, tout y passa. Pour enfin arriver à ma destination, la salle de bains.

Je regardai mon reflet un court instant, suffisamment longtemps pour détailler mon teint pâle, mes joues légèrement creusées par le manque de nourriture, mes yeux rougis, bordés de cernes, et mes larmes abondantes. J'étais tétanisé par mon reflet, non, j'étais stupéfait. Je balançai ma tête en arrière pour laisser des gloussements quitter la barrière de mes lèvres. Gloussements qui s'intensifièrent rapidement. J'étais merveilleux, magnifique, extraordinaire. Je m'en étais voulu d'avoir tué toutes ces femmes, mais j'avais tord, elles étaient chanceuses, chanceuses d'avoir pu mourir de la main d'un être aussi parfait que moi, chanceuses de m'avoir rencontré, chanceuses d'être tout simplement mes œuvres. Lentement, j'abaissai ma tête et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux tétanisés de ma première victime. Des sacs de courses trônaient sur le sol à coté d'elle, tandis que ça bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

"Ne devrais-tu pas être morte très chère ?" ricanais-je "Ou peut-être, es-tu simplement revenue pour que je puisse te rappeler ton extase quand mon couteau a traversé ton ventre ? Ton cri désespéré ? La peur qui se lisait dans tes yeux ?"

Je commençai à m'esclaffer de sa peur rayonnante. Son teint vira en une fraction de seconde en une magnifique couleur cadavérique. Et prise d'un soudain instinct de survit, elle courut jusqu'au salon pour tenter de me fuir. Chose qui ne fonctionnerait pas avec moi, aucune de mes proies n'avait pu m'échapper et se sauver de son destin fatidique. Je me jetai à sa poursuite faisant fi de* son affolement. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. En face de moi, au milieu du salon, se tenait ma mère et derrière elle toutes mes victimes. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et ma gorge se noua. L'une des seules personnes qui m'avaient soutenu était là, face à moi, la deuxième personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, celle qui m'avait protégé face au regard des autres, celle qui m'avait soutenu et épaulé malgré mes "problèmes".

"Maman..."

Ma voix se déchira et mes épaules s'affaissèrent, Je voulu faire un pas dans sa direction, mais son regard de haine et de dégoût me stoppa dans mon élan.

"Toi, espèce de sale monstre. Comment ose-tu me regarder dans les yeux après tout ce que tu as fait ? Comment ose-tu porter la honte à ta famille qui ta tout donné ? Comment peux-tu tout simplement être encore en vie ?! Tu aurais dû mourir à sa place. Comment as-tu pu tuer ton propre père ?!"

Mes mains tremblantes prirent refuge sur mes oreilles, dans une tentative désespérée pour ne plus entendre ces horribles mots. Je lui criai d'arrêter, qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle n'était pas elle même. Mais à chaque fois, elle se rapprochait de moi, pour que ses mots prennent possession de mon esprit martyrisé. Dans un dernier cri, un voile noir se glissa en face de mon visage tandis que mes bras retombèrent mollement à mes côtés. Mes muscles étaient tendus sous l'effort et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mes tempes. Un léger blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Dans un mouvement brusque, j'agrippai la gorge de la femme avec une poigne de fer. Nous nous mîmes a crier d'une même voix.

"Meurs !"

Ses yeux se dilatèrent et dans une faible tentative pour se libérer de ma prise, elle griffa mon visage et mes bras. Mais ces petites égratignures n'étaient rien comparé à la rage qui m'entravait l'esprit. Serrant l'avant de son cou pour comprimer ses veines jugulaires, empêchant ainsi le sang d'aller de la tête au cœur. Je sentis ces chétifs mouvement se diminuer. Son visage avant rougeâtre vira en un jolie andrinople**, avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance. Elle s'était finalement tue, enfin. Un soupir m'échappa, mes muscles se décontractèrent et la brume qui emprisonnait mon esprit ce dispersa enfin. Ma mère tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je gelai brusquement, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. "Ma mère ? Mais elle est morte i ans à présent." pensais-je. Pourtant la sensation de chaire contre mes doigts était réelle. Son pouls avait battu désespérément contre moi et mes joues me tiraient désagréablement. En baissant mon visage d'une lenteur presque mortel, je découvris avec stupéfaction, de magnifique cheveux blonds, une silhouette de femme d'environ la vingtaine, de jolie courbe, un visage fin et défini et une peau de porcelaine. Mon cri transperça le calme autrefois présent de la pièce.

"Vanessa !"

Mes genoux fléchirent me laissant démuni par cette vision d'horreur. J'entrepris de prendre avec le plus de délicatesse qui m'avait été donné le corps inerte de ma petite amie. Je l'amenai le plus rapidement possible à la salle de bains où j'entrepris de lui verser de l'eau sur le visage, la secouant légèrement pour la réveiller, criant désespérément son nom. Mon cœur se fissurait avec lenteur et les voies moqueuses dans ma tête me donnaient envie d'écraser ma faciès dans le mur, ce que je fis aussitôt à plusieurs reprises. Je ne me stoppai seulement quand je sentis une main froide toucher ma joue.

"Justin, arrête, ça ne sert à rien de te fracasser la tronche contre le carrelage. Ça n'était pas de ta faute. Tu étais en moment de folie. Rien de plus. Je t'en pris arrête de faire ça."

Ses sanglots contrecarraient ses dires, elle avait peur mais refusait de me laisser à mon funeste sort, de m'abandonner au monde tel un enfant effrayé. Des perles salées dévalèrent mes joues, tombant en cascade sur son jolie minois. Nous pleurions, tout deux lovés l'un contre l'autre dans un coin de la pièce.

Je me souvenais si bien de ce moment, la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Même maintenant la sensation de son épiderme contre mes doigts était pesant. Je m'en voulais tellement pour tout ça. Si je n'étais pas entré dans sa vie jamais elle n'aurait eu à vivre tout cela.

"Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie mon amour. Je ne voulais pas. Ne m'abandonne pas."

Mes pleurnichements m'empêchèrent de continuer ma tirade. Mes respirations frénétiques étaient la seul chose que l'on pouvait entendre dans cette pièce. Ces beaux cheveux qui autrefois brillaient de vitalité, étaient à présent ternes et emmêlés. Je serrai son frêle corps contre le mien.

Dans mes bras se trouvait le cadavre en décomposition de ma petite amie.

C'était ma trente-quatrième victime.

 **.X.**

*faire fi de : rire de

**andrinople : pourpre / rouge vif

 **.X.**

Bonjour à tous, et bien, que dire de ce texte. C'est glauque, et l'écriture n'est pas bien développé, mais il fait partie d'un vieux cadeau pour une amie dont je ne citerais pas le noms. Malheureusement, elle fait partie des personnes qui aime les films et les histoires gores ainsi que les histoires d'amour tragique ( tu pouvais pas choisir quelque chose de moins délicat à aborder s'pèce de pudding ). Alors pour ton anniversaires je t'avais préparé ceci, mais je n'ai pas trop osé te le montrer, car oui, tu es une personne exigeante et je "débutais" si je puis dire. Bref même s'il es _/vachement/_ en retard j'espère que tu aimeras, ma petite sadique préférer.


End file.
